


The Cheerleader

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football, M/M, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you're dating a cheerleader"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EragonSaphira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EragonSaphira/gifts).



> Prompt: Bucky and Nat, cheerleaders AU

“I can’t believe you’re dating a cheerleader,” Clint said, hunching down into coat a bit more. "I mean…“

"He’s hot, strong, and pretty flexible,” Natasha pointed out.

“I’m hot, strong, and flexible,” Clint argued.

“But we’re horrible together, Barnes…”

“Totally has a crush on his best friend.”

“He does not,” Natasha stated. “They are just really close.”

“He’s part of the fucking Steve Rogers fanclub.”

Natasha glanced at him and could see him scowling at the back of Rogers’ football uniform. Well, Rogers and Coulson, where they stood on the sidelines. 

“Just as ask him out,” Natasha growled. Of course, Clint wanted Rogers and Barnes to be a thing, because that meant Coulson was single. Whereas if Rogers wasn’t with Barnes, there didn’t seem to be anything in the way of some football romance.

“He’d just say ‘no’,” Clint groused.

“Maybe if you didn’t act like an asshole half the time,” Natasha pointed out. She knew that most of that was a defense mechanism. Clint was prickly on the outside, but a marshmallow on the inside. 

Clint didn’t respond, but then she didn’t really expect him to. 

She poked him hard. "Does matter who I date, you’re always going to be my best friend.“

"Thanks Tasha,” Clint said, bumping his shoulder against hers. They leaned against one another for a moment as they watched the game. Natasha’s attention drifted back towards the cheer squad. Bucky was looking at her and she smiled, waving slightly. His smile widened and Natasha found herself looking forward to after the game.


End file.
